Snow-Capped Advice
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Maybe he's in love. Or, maybe it's just a little crush that'll blow off sooner or later. Whatever it is, it's making Jack Frost go all clammy and hot inside - which is never a good sign for a winter spirit. He's even had to ask North for some relationship advice, if it wasn't bad enough...
1. Chapter 1

**SO yeah... This is just some drabble i came up with... please leave a review! And check out my other RoTG story, please:)X**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. All was good and calm, everyone was tucked into bed with either a storybook or a mug of hot chocolate. The yeti's were sound, the elves were at peace with whatever trouble they were planning to concoct. Tooth was snuggled in her lair, getting ready to spend Christmas Day with the rest of the guardians.

Bunnymund had polished the last of the easter eggs and had laid himself down the the foamy grass bed, sprinkling his face with some dream dust from Sandman. The little gold man had also fallen asleep at noon, nestled in his bed of gold dust and dreams.

However, the only Guardian that wasn't asleep was Jack Frost. He was too busy staring, observing, the beauty before him. Glossy black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, rosey red cheeks and pale skin. She, in Jack's eyes, looked perfect.

He tore his eyes away from her bedroom window, mentally scolding himself for wanting to stalk an innocent girl who had to reason to believe. Quietly, he drew some frost onto her window and shifted his position, before flying away to the North Pole.

The sudden shift in temprature wasn't surprising, but it was chilling and wet all the same. Jack, knowing that North would throw some fit, shook the frost off his jacket and wiped his staff clean of snow. He needed time to think; what did most teenage guys do to win a girl over?

Silently, he walked up the stairs to North's office and made himself welcome, knowing that the man would be too busy to sleep.

"North?"

The jolly, outwitted man looked up from his papers, eyes settling on the sheepish boy in front of him. Dark blue hoodie, chuffed beige trousers, the trail of slushy ice left behind him. To North, it only meant one thing; Jack Frost wanted something.

He rarely ever visited the North Pole. He was always on his own, living in his own little world. Whenever Bunnymund was out spreading Easter joy, he'd see the young boy flying with his wooden staff in his hands. Whenever Tooth was collecting Teeth, Jack would try to help her out as much as possible- but he didn't stay for too long, which saddened them.

"Yes?"

"I need your help," he walked forward, dragging the wooden staff with him.

"With what?" Now, North was interested. Jack Frost never relied on anybody. Independant, that's what he was, or in denial that he needed help from anybody other than himself in particular. Either way, North was surprised.

"Well... There's a girl -"

"Is she nice?"

"Well -"

"Oh no," groaned North. "She's on the naughty list, isnt she?"

"You see-"

"What's her name?"

"Kather-"

"We must schedule a meeting!"

"North!" the busy man stopped for a minute, eyebrows scrunched together, staring at the white haired boy in confusion. "I just need the sleigh."

"For what?!"

Jack shrugged. "Guys give girl's rides, don't they?"

North laughed, his joyful voice sounding throughout the whole workshop, startling elves and workers alike. "My dear boy," he chuckled, making Jack's puzzled voice contort into an even more confused expression. "You really are clueless about the outside world."

"Well, can you blame me? I've never been to school, never gotten a job -"

"And yet you're falling for a girl you have never talked to before?" Jack nodded, frowning. North sighed, standing up and patting the young guardian on the back. "Talk to her."

"Don't know where she lives."

"Track her down."

"Stalkerish much?"

"Use this," North extended both his arms, revealing the Nice and Naughty lists' engraved deeply into each one in fancy black lettering. "What's her name?"

"Katherine Khelley."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Personality?"

Jack thought for a moment. Katherine... well, she was many things. He had seen her performing at a local charity concert once, then saw her as a bargirl serving drinks in the local pub the night after. He had witnessed the heart-warming moment when she was playing with her little brother, then saw her gambling straight after. Jack didn't know what to make of her.

"Fun. Bubbly. Like's bars and gambling,"

"Sounds alot like you," North laughed, extending his right arm. "Might as well check the Naughty list."


	2. Chapter 2

_When I see your smile_  
_ Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_ And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_  
_ How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_ And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
-The Redjumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

"That tree looks retarded,"

"Shush your mush."

"Just sayin'."

Jack looked through the window, where he could see Katherine and a girl around her age trying to put up a Christmas tree.

"Told ya. Look, the branches are uneven." mumbled the girl, shoving her hands into the neck of the tree to adjust the branches. She reminded Jack of Bunnymund. Despite her faint Australian accent, there was still that glow of spring that seemed to follow her around everywhere.

"Does it matter?" sighed Katherine, frustrated. "What time is it?"

"Check the clock," the girl mumbled, her voice muffled by the branches.

"Macie -"

"Wha'?" 'Macie' stepped out from behind the tree, covered in pieces of sharp silver tinsel and flecks of glitter from the star they decided to place on top.

"I think the tree looks okay now,"

"The tree's lopsided,"

"Oh, big deal! It's not like all trees have to be straight!" Katherine flung her arms in the air, and grabbed Macie by the arm. "Now c'mon, time to build snowmen!"

"Finally!"

The two girls rushed outside, slamming their apartment door shut. Jack smiled. It was a form of stalking, but he just couldn't keep his eyes away from Katherine. Everything about her seemed so unique, beautiful. An odd colour in the midst of a rainbow, but fascinating all the same.

What was Macie to her? A sister? Friend? Jack debated with himself over this, until he found out a few days before deciding to check up on them. Macie Parker was Katherine's best friend and apartment-mate.

Jack flew gently next to the two girls, watching as Katherine laughed about something her friend said. He had an aching feeling in his heart- of wanting to be _mortal_. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips without giving her vicious frostbite.

"Ya know that kid ya babysit for?" Macie started. "Wha's his name? Jakie?"

"Jamie."

"Right, right. Jamie Bennett."

Katherine looked as her suspiciously. "What about Jamie?"

"He believes, doesn't he?" Macie smirked. Katherine rolled her eyes and threw a weak lump of snow at her.

"Enough with that Jack Frost crap, Mace. Jamie's just a little... dillusional. That's all."

"Yea', because kids have a wild enough imagination to say that they rode on Santa's sleigh and helped give out toys when all hope was lost," scowled Macie, sarcastically. "Face it, Kath. Jack's real."

"You're seventeen years old and you _still _believe in stuff like that?"

"Yup."

"Are you still taking those therapy sessions?"

"Yea'. Why?"

"Good. It hasn't helped much though."

"Fuck you then." Macie sighed, making Katherine laugh. Jack could feel his heart break. Katherine didn't believe in him- but Macie did. The only problem was that he didn't _want _Macie. He wanted Katherine.

"Remind me why I share an apartment with you, please," begged Katherine, raising her eyebrows.

"'Cause I'm awesome."

"Awesome as in...?"

"Offensive, much?"

"I know." Katherine smiled.

They started building mini snowforts, just lying in the middle of their snow-heaped driveway. They didn't live on a busy street. They were far away from the city, so they got the best of snowfall when it came.

To Jack, they looked like two school children. Just... sitting there, looking all innocent.

"I'm bored."

"Then eat something."

"Great idea," Macie stood up. "Want anythin'?"

"Yeah, actually. Money, lipstick, an Evanessence private concert -"

"From the _fridge,_"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Bloody hell, tha' was all ya had ta say," laughed Macie, making her way into their apartment, and leaving Katherine alone.

Jack just sat there, staring intently at the young girls' face. It was creepy, but he couldn't help it. He had a satisying attraction towards her that he couldn't shake off.

"Believe in me," he begged, quietly. "Please. Believe in me."

Katherine paused, and for a minute, Jack thought that she actually heard him. But she just shook her head, shivered, and carried on pressing mounds of snow on top of each other.

Macie emerged from the apartment, carrying a cup of hot chocolate and some ice cream.

"Ice cream?" asked Katherine. She shrugged.

"Yea', ice cream."

"Well... is there a _reason _you're eating ice cream?"

"Because it feels rejected by _you,_" answered Macie. "Just because it's _black._"

"I don't pick ice cream by the colour!" Katherine whined, crossing her arms and huffing like a child. Jack thought that it was adorable how she got so worked up.

"Yea', yea'. You say that now, but you'll eat any other ice cream. Green, yellow, white, _purple_-"

"_Black _ice cream has _fudge _in it!"

"Oh, so now yar racist to fudge?! Just because it isn't -"

Macie didn't have time to finish her sentence before Katherin shoved the chocolate covered spoon into her mouth, making her words sound muffled and confused.

* * *

"Please, North?"

"Jack... I cannot grant your wish. You are too... vhats the word, irresponsible!"

"I'm not! Please, North!"

"No, Jack."

"What does he want?" asked Tooth, flying into North's layer with all of her fairies perched on her shoulder.

"To become _mortal_," Jack answered. Tooth gasped, and so did her hummingbird fairies.

"Mortal?"

"Yeah."

"I already told him, that he _cannot._" said North, rubbing his temples.

"It's a dangerous world out there, Jack! You don't know what could happen!" Tooth panicked, flying around Jack like a frantic bird.

"I was human once. I can handle it again," snapped Jack, balling his fists up. There was a silence that echoed around the whole lair. North and Tooth both knew that he was right.

"Things have changed, Jack. It's nothing like before," sighed North, patting his shoulder.

"Look, there's a girl out there. A girl that believes in me."

"Who?" Tooth asked.

"Is it that Katherine Khelley girl?" questioned North, raising an eyebrow. Jack's cheeks flushed.

"N-no. But her friend, Macie, believes in me. I just- I want to show Katherine that I'm real."

"Why so?"

"I-I don't know. Just to prove to _someone _that Jack Frost exists." he mumbled, even though he told a downright lie. He wanted to become a mortal because Katherine Khelley made him _feel _something irrelevant, yet wonderful and exhilirating all at the same time.


End file.
